20 Questions! Kinda
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: StarGuard147 and I do a collab together and this is what happens. We host a question game show (kinda) with our favorite anime characters! Characters change each week, make sure to give us questions! We don't own any characters named in this fan fic! Please don't sue us.


**Eternal Happiness: Hey peoples on the Fan Fiction universe, StarGuard147 and I want to make a question game show type thing with our favorite two animes. Ouran High School Host Club and D. Gray Man! So please submit your questions and who it is specifically to! We will answer all questions, anyways on to the show!**

**StarGuard147: Yay collaboration! This will be posted to both mine and EH's account so be sure to favorite both of us so you know about new episodes on the show. Each week will feature new characters from an anime! If you have ideas for anime characters we can feature on the show, shoot us a message and we'll put them on a list! Please send questions you want to ask characters through the review or message! OHSHC and D. Gray Man will be featured next week as well so you can get in your questions :) (Sorry for the long author note, it's my thing dontchya know XD)**

_*StarGuard and Eternal Happiness enter*_

_Eternal Happiness:_ Hi guys! We are really excited to host this game show! So I'm going to get straight to the questions! We have the Hosts from Ouran High and the Exorcists from The Order! Let's get this started!

_ StarGuard147:_ I thought we agreed to introduce the show together...

_Eternal Happiness_: I LIED MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA

_Eternal Happiness:_ My first question is for Allen and Lavi. (DGM) WHY WON'T YOU GUYS CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!?

_Allen:_ _*Sweat drops*_ You're a Laven fan girl aren't you…

_Eternal Happiness:_ Yes, yes I am. There are many of us… we can make you do things…

_StarGuard147:_ And we will enjoy every minute of the not so forced yaoi.

_Lavi:_ We are just friends I swear! That yaoi stuff doesn't count!

_Allen:_ Lavi you read yaoi of us?! _*Activates Crown Clown*_

_StarGuard147:_ Is this a bad time to mention that I write yaoi for you guys...

_Lavi:_ Next Question!

_Eternal Happiness:_ This question is for Hikaru and Kaoru. Did you guys ever find love after the show ended?

_StarGuard147_: If you haven't I volunteer as tribute!

_*Everyone is confused at The Hunger Games reference*_

_StarGuard147_: Never mind… But I am totally available… I'll be waiting…

_*Everyone in the room sweatdrops*_

_Twins:_ We actually still stalk Haruhi waiting for when she gets tired of Tamaki.

_Haruhi:_ What?

_Tamaki:_ I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!

_Twins:_ Jeez boss we were kidding…

_Honey:_ Who wants cake!~

_Eternal Happiness:_ This question is for Haruhi. Why do you like fancy tuna so much? My mom just made tuna downstairs and I just had to use a whole bottle of air freshener just to get rid of the smell.

_Haruhi:_ Fancy tuna… _*drifts off to dream about tuna*_

_Kyoya:_ You aren't one to talk… You just ate chicken from a plastic tray. With chopsticks I might add...

_Eternal Happiness_: I WANTED TO FEEL JAPANESE!

_StarGuard147:_ EH, I'm your best friend. I have experienced you in all your weirdness (not in that way you sick perverts _*looks at Hikaru and Kaoru's mischievous faces*)_ and I still have nothing to say to that...

_Twins:_ Commoners…

_Eternal Happiness:_ Stupid rich people.

_Haruhi:_ Now you understand.

_StarGuard147:_ As interesting as this is, I have a question for Allen. So if you say that you aren't into Lavi, which you obviously are, *_Allen sweatdrops_* Then do you like Lenalee? _*Raises eyebrows for affect*_

_Eternal Happiness:_ I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!

_Lenalee_: That's um...um… _*sputters and gets a blush on her cheeks*_ Allen is just...just a friend

_Allen:_ Yeah! Just friends! _*voice jumps up an octave*_

_ Komui: *Starts up Komui 2*_ NOT MY LENALEE

_ StarGuard147:_ Don't worry Komui, I wasn't planning on letting them. Lavi is the only one for Allen!

_Eternal Happiness:_ LAVEN FOREVER! 3

_Lavi:_ Not the Laven thing again…

_StarGuard147:_ Oh how I love getting everyone flustered…

_ Tamaki: *Covers Haruhi's eyes*_ MY DAUGHTER IS NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH THE HORRORS OF FANGIRLS! IT'S UNSIGHTLY FOR A LADY!

_Haruhi: *slaps hands away*_ Senpai… how do you know that I don't go home and fangirl about books?

_Tamaki:_ My little girl is a fangirl?! Oh Haruhi! _*hugs*_ I will make this problem go away!

_Eternal Happiness:_ Fan girling is not a problem!

_ StarGuard147:_ Just to make this more awkward, I have another question! What are all of the host's thoughts on TamHaru? If you don't know, it's the ship name for Tamaki and Haruhi ;)

_ Tamaki and Haruhi:_ The fan girls strike again...

_Eternal Happiness:_ I ship it, at least it's not incest like two twins we happen to know...

_ StarGuard147_: But it's the twins' selling point. I'm totally okay with twincest here… Also, I freaking titanic TamHaru.

_Honey:_ Go Tama-Chan!

_Eternal Happiness:_ Well this is getting really weird... We are going to answer two questions from the characters and wrap this thing up!

_Lavi:_ Our question to you is what is your favorite pairing?

_ StarGuard147 and Eternal Happiness:_ Laven.

_ StarGuard147:_ That wasn't even a question.

_Eternal Happiness:_ Yeah we've made it painstakingly clear we ship you two.

_StarGuard147:_ But if I had to choose another pair, it would be Maka and Soul from Soul Eater or TamHaru.

_Eternal Happiness:_ My other would probably be... NaruHina from Naruto or SionXNatsumi from No.6

_Eternal Happiness:_ So StarGuard I have a question for you! I noticed you haven't updated in quite a bit. What's up with that?

_StarGuard147: _Well...um...um….um I've been sick with mono and um um haven't had the time so yeah…. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M WORKING ON IT.

_ Tamaki: _ Yea I noticed that, do you not find our host club interesting anymore?

_Honey:_ Star-Chan doesn't like us Usa-chan..

_StarGuard147:_ Tamaki… Do I have to threaten shipping you with Haruhi, because I will. Actually it's already in motion for the chapter I'm updating, MWAHAHA. And Honey-senpai, of  
course I like you guys! I've just been busy being sick and dying _*tries to explain hastily*_

_ Haruhi:_ Please don't ship us! _*StarGuard147 gives her an evil smile and claps her hands together, getting out a clipboard strangely like Kyoya's to start writing fanfiction_*

_ StarGuard147:_ And speaking of which, why haven't you updated your fanfic EH? HUH HUH? Allen and Lavi need to figure out what to do about Carter!

_Eternal Happiness:_ I UPDATED YESTERDAY NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm ending this show before something bad happens... Next weeks guests will still be OHSHC and D. Gray Man! Leave us your questions!

_ Everyone:_ BYE!


End file.
